


Royals - Part II

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Royals [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “Someone is going to hack your things and what will everyone think when they see what is on the Queen of the North’s phone?” Jon teased.“That myself and the King are looking properly debauched and the North will have a little prince or princess soon enough,” Sansa replied, hurrying back towards their bed.





	Royals - Part II

…

“Jon, Jon,” Sansa begged with him, tugging at his hair. “I can’t…” she panted and arched her back as if to try and push him away; try and get herself away. 

She had already had three orgasms that night and Jon had already spilled deep inside of her, but still, his lips remained at her breasts and his thumb continued rubbing her clit. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for her husband to be insatiable in their bed at night, but tonight, there almost seemed to be a sort of desperation to his lovemaking that she didn’t understand; as if he couldn’t bear the thought of not touching her because if he did, she might very well disappear from his sight. 

“Your Majesty, please,” Sansa tugged his hair again and Jon finally lifted his head from licking and sucking on her nipples. 

She nearly sighed with relief and he moved his body upwards over hers so that he could rest his head in the crook of her neck. His hand left her clit, but his fingers did not leave her skin. Sansa pressed her lips to his forehead and smoothed his black curly hair, damp with sweat, from his face. 

“What is it?” She asked, her lips still to his skin. 

Jon exhaled a great sigh, his breath like fire across her already heated skin. “I want a baby,” he said quietly as if confessing some grand secret.

Sansa’s lips curved into a soft smile and they brushed once more along his forehead. “I know. And I want one, too,” she replied. 

She had made it no secret just how much she wanted to be a mother; how much she wanted Jon to be a father and fill this castle with children once again. Little girls with red hair and serious smiles and little boys with mops of black curls and serious eyes. 

“It has been a few years since my last biology class, but I’m fairly certain that we can’t make a baby with how much time your mouth spends between my legs,” she teased. 

That got a laugh out of Jon and Sansa smiled happily as Jon lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, pulling himself up her body. Sansa turned her head on the pillow and Jon fused his mouth to hers, kissing her long and deep and she moaned, her back arching ever so slightly, her hands going to his face, pushing and holding his hair back. 

They separated for air and Sansa looked up at him, smiling. 

“I have to get my phone,” she declared. 

“What?” Jon asked, frowning and confused, not able to stop her before she could slip from the bed. 

He flopped himself around, sitting up slightly against their headboard. He smiled faintly as he watched his wife, staying completely naked, go to their shared desk and after a moment of searching, she spun around back towards him, her phone in her hands and a smile on her face. 

“Someone is going to hack your things and what will everyone think when they see what is on the Queen of the North’s phone?” Jon teased. 

“That myself and the King are looking properly debauched and the North will have a little prince or princess soon enough,” Sansa replied, hurrying back towards their bed. 

Jon held the covers and furs back for her and she quickly slipping between them, shivering as she nestled back against his body into his side. 

“Oi!” Jon exclaimed. “Why do you have to make me all cold, too?” He asked even as he wrapped his arms around her and keep her tightly to him. 

Sansa turned on her camera and then held it out in front of her, making sure that both of them were on the screen. “Will you smile for this one?” She asked her husband. 

“No,” he answered just as she knew he would. 

Sansa laughed as she pressed the button and Jon smirked against her hair as he kissed her head. Once the picture had snapped, she brought her phone back down and looked over the picture, deciding that it was definitely a keeper. 

They sat silently together for a minute or so as Sansa swiped through her rather large photo-roll and they looked through the pictures together. Most were of them, in moments like this, when it was just the two of them. Not the King and Queen of the North, but just Jon and Sansa, naked and enjoying one another’s company. 

She knew Jon worried often about someone hacking her privacy and posting it out for everyone to see. Just last month, someone had been able to get into Ser Loras Tyrell’s phone and the gossip magazines were still talking daily about the pictures found. As a King and Queen, if someone was to see anything of what Jon and Sansa did together as a married couple, it would be talked about for much longer than a month or two. 

But Sansa did not care. Yes, she was a Queen and there were more than enough responsibilities in regards to her role, but at night, when she and Jon were locked away in their chambers and it was just him, she was not a Queen then. She was only Sansa and she was young and she was absolutely in love with her husband. 

“They’re just pictures. Wives and husbands take photos of one another. It’s what they do,” Sansa took time to remind him as she leaned over to place her phone onto the nightstand table beside the bed, Jon hardly loosening his arms to allow her movement easier. She settled back into his embrace and tilted her head up to look to his face. 

“We’re not like most wives and husbands,” Jon murmured to her, but he seemed to do so with reluctance, and he moved his lips back to her hair. 

“Don’t remind me. Not when we’re like this,” Sansa nearly pleaded with him. 

Jon tightened his arms around her and Sansa began tracing random patterns on his hands with her fingertips. 

“Well, when we have a child, you can bet that I’m going to take photos of them during bath time and no one will be able to stop me,” Sansa declared rather suddenly. 

Jon let out a bark of laughter at that and Sansa smiled as she always did when he laughed. He leaned his head down and pressed his face to the side of her throat. 

“May the Gods help the man, my Queen, who tries to stop you from doing anything.”

…


End file.
